Harry Potter's New Family
by kris21
Summary: Harry Potter has been abused by his family. Jasper and Alice adopt him. None of the Cullens powers work on him. Voldermort is good. This is a slash and there will be character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a slash story. The pairings will be decided later on.

I own nothing.

Chapter One: The Discovery

Jasper Whitlock was walking around the deserted park when he heard a whimper coming from some bushes, so he turned and walked over to where he thought the noise came from. When he didn't hear anymore noises he thought that he had imagined it so he turned to resume his original path. He heard the noise again and in an instant he was over to wear the sound came from. Jasper could not feel the emotions of whatever was behind in the bushes. He could now hear the small heart beat that was in the bushes. Alice had told him that on her last vision there was a fog but that she had seen him walking in the very park that he was in and that she had a feeling something good was going to happen.

Jasper heard another whimper and to his shock he saw a very small boy. The boy looked to be around five years old, he had wild black hair, big square black glasses on this small boy. The clothes were about three times the size of the boy. The boy was asleep, and Jasper could see what looked like bruises on the boys arms and neck, and what little Jasper could see the arm. Jasper knew that he could not leave the little boy here all by himself, the weather was overcast and the cold October air had a bite to it. Jasper stopped breathing and bent down and picked up the small boy, and he walked quickly to his house. Jasper could tell that if this was what Alice saw then their world was about to change.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Meeting Jasper and Alice

This story is going to be a slash m/m, pairings will be decided later.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Meeting Jasper and Alice

Harry knew that something was wrong when he woke up; first of all he was warm second he was on something soft. Harry was terrified that his uncle had found him, harry had gotten locked out of the house while he was doing his chores. Once Harry was done his chores he went to the front door and found that the door was still locked he went to the back of the house and found that door was locked also. He knew that if he knocked on the door or rang the bell that he would get hit for disturbing the Dursley's, so Harry decided to go to the park and sleep there for the night. Harry knew that if he woke up early enough he could get back into the house when his Aunt put the milk cans out. Harry could hear hushed voices near him, he knew then that he was not at his Aunt's and Uncle's and relief rushed through Harry. Harry couldn't help but move and then whimper when he hit a very sore spot. Immediately the voices stopped, and he felt a slightly cool hand on his head.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and everything was fuzzy, a second later harry could see clearly as someone put his glasses on. Everything came into focus and harry was able to see the person in front him. The person in front of him reminded him of a pixie from one of the books that he had read. She had short hair that stuck up on the sides; she had a small smile on her face and had amber eyes.

"Hi little one my name is Alice and behind me is my husband Jasper. What's your name?" Asked Alice. Harry looked behind her and saw a man with wild looking hair similar to his own with a serious look on his face and amber eyes also.

"My name is Harry." Said the little boy, looking up at her with wide eyes. Harry was sure that he was going to get into trouble for speaking. After all this was a game his Aunt and Uncle had if he answered their questions then he would get hit for it, and if he didn't answer than he would get hit. Harry was surprised when all she did was smile and move slowly to him. He cringed back afraid that he was going to get hit instead she picked him up. Once he was in her arms Harry realized that she wasn't going to hit him so he snuggled into her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Harry. Jasper and I have a few questions for you we would like for you to answer. We would like it if you tell us the truth. You will not get in trouble." Alice said to Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do his Aunt and Uncle had told him to never tell anyone what was going on but he knew that it wasn't right. For some strange reason harry had been feeling drawn to them and felt very safe with them. Harry felt a sense of warmth come from them and a nagging feeling that he should tell them despite what his Aunt and Uncle told him. So he just nodded his head at them.

Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer and will come out next Thursday. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
